


Lightining Gears

by ScreamingStars



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I also don't know how to type, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingStars/pseuds/ScreamingStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The scent of flowers, the sound of children laughing, and... Is that motor oil?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- Childhood memories are so sweet...Not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scent of flowers, the sound of children laughing, and... Is that motor oil?

chapter 1-

 

Risembool, Amestris  
1911

"Hey Mia!" The blonde yelled across the field to a dark haired  
girl. The other turned and mentally groaned at the sight of the bubbly  
blonde.  
"What the hell do you want????" She replied irately. She  
dragged her hand heavily through her tussled hair and held a steady  
glare against the others happy gaze. When the blonde had reached her  
she pulled out a screw driver.  
"You wanna go take things apart???! It'll be fun!!!" She purred  
easily.  
The girl held a steady stare and simply stated "No. I tell you this  
on a daily basis. Can't you get it through your pigtails that I mean no???  
Talk to me when hell freezes over." She turned on her heels and headed towards a  
large dark house in the woods nearby.  
"Really??? I heard that in winter, hell freezes over!!!" The blonde  
replied with a huge grin. Mia had a poker face as she stared at her  
'friend'.  
"Yeah- no. Go away. Don't you need to get your homework  
done or something?" She flinched when a hug was placed on her.  
"You're funny~ anyways no I don't. I finished in Ms. Howles  
class. I'm going to your house!" Then the blonde followed Mia towards  
the house.  
"Dammit, Chloe go away. Isn't your sister coming to visit? Don't  
you need to clean your room... Or something?"  
"No, Riza is coming next Saturday and my room is always clean  
silly~." Chloe opened the heavy wooden door of Mia's house and clomped  
up her creaky old stairs. Mia sighed and shut the door, following the  
blonde towards the bedroom with the black door.  
"By the way, I think you should add more colors to your room  
because it looks bland" she stuck out her tongue and squeezed her eyes  
shut in mock disgust.  
"Eh heh, I might consider it- if the Führer turns out to be a chimera  
with black scaly fins." Mia said with a smirk. Her room was black; black curtains,  
black dresser, black carpet, black blanket, pillows and bed, everything  
was black.  
"Ok! You think he is? Ooh~ I bet he is~! pwaft!!!" Mia stared at Chloe indifferently, thinking how many different ways she should snap her small, tan neck.  
\--------  
The memory blurred and Mia stared at the place she once call her home. She smiled and walked off with a certain bubble headed blonde to  
Central for their new lives.


	2. Chapter 2- Central City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo finally make it to their destination, but what lays ahead of them?

Central, Amestris   
19--

Chapter 2

Central was bustling with citizens. Mia looked at the tall landscapes of the city and the many people shove her to get to whatever their doing.

Quietly growling the citizens the pushed her, she continued to force her way though the crowd.  
Suddenly stopping, she look at the people around her and scowled. 'Okay where is the useless bag of flesh that has bolts and nuts for brains go?' She thought bitterly.  
Mia stood where she stood and looked for either a auto-mail and/or a repair shop. Spotting a clock maker's store, Mia strutted over towards and,being it was her best option,walked to the shop with the door chime announcing her arrival.  
"Oi! Chloe, are you in here?" Mia whispered harshly, trying not to disturb the people, mostly elders, that were in the shop.  
Growling more at herself then at anyone particular. Turning swiftly on her heels, she promptly started to march her way the door, when she marched straight into someone. "How cliche..." Mia thought. As she looked up, as so she could glare daggers and lasers into said person, she notice a pair of military boots and a very recognizable blue uniform. Mia tensed for a moment, quickly snapped back to reality, while battling if she should be scare or just more pissed off at this point.  
Choosing to be pissed off because a) its easier to explain and b) she didn't care about what some 'military dog' had to say and/or complain about. She didn't have time for it. Standing up quickly, she mumbled a short apology and made a brisk pace for the store door.  
When suddenly she was brought into a bone crushing bear hug. "Mia dear its so good to see!!! How have you been? Its been what, 4 years since I last saw you?...." The rest of his word drowned out as Mia glowed at the ground.  
"Out of all the Milita it had to be HIM?" Mia pulled a face as the embrace tightened. " Major Armstrong could you put me down? I'd like to be, ugh, able to breathe for a while longer." Using what breathe she had to make out her request.  
" Of course! I keep forgetting that your not the bulkiest girl, but you'll get the one day Hahaha!" Armstrong bellowed. Mia weakly laugh with him, rubbing her sore shoulders.  
"So what brings you to Central?" Armstrong questioned.  
Mia stared up at him and coolly replied, " I'm trailing a fugitive named Chloe Hawkeye wanted for Idiotic."  
Armstrong let out a wholehearted laugh at Mia dry humor. Mia held back the urge to roll her eyes and continued to keep a passive face. " Have you seen her?"  
" Yes I have actually. Come with me to the base." Armstrong answered smiling, holding his arm out to the door.  
" What she is already there?" Mia looked at Armstrong with a bewildered look.  
" Yes I was surprised to see her without you, but then she told me made a straight mad dash to the base." Armstrong explained walking Mia out of the clock shop and into the sunlight; off to the military base.


End file.
